Charmx
Karl (born: ), better known online as Charmx, is a Canadian YouTube Reactor. His main channel was founded in 2017 and had been supposedly been taken down due to multiple copyright strikes, but is still in function today. He currently has 2 other backup channels named Charmx3 and Charmx2. Charmx2 is used for most meme reactions, and Charmx3 is used for YouTube Poop reactions, including YTPs of himself. Personal Life As explained in an old video, before YouTube came around, Karl was at a very dark place in life. He had his suicide date planned out until discovering YouTube and his own religion. Every now and then he feels burnt out and has rough times in life, but it isn't as often as it was. History He began YouTube in March 2013, with his first channel called TheCriticalBastard or TBC (initially called DoYoTing). His first channel is still up today, but it is abandoned, and the videos are no longer availible (Some, however, have been archived and reuploaded by TheCriticalBastardArchive). In April 2014, he created the original Charmx channel, called CharmxGames. As time when on, he slowly transitioned from gaming to reaction. On December 10, 2015, he created a second channel called Charmx2, for the reason of too many requests. In Feburary 2016, he ended his original CharmxGames channel to avoid a third strike. Charmx2 became his main channel and was renamed "Charmx" after a while. In mid-2017, his old channel ended up hitting . Some time later, in Feburary 2017, he created the new Charmx2 to get back up on his feet. After regaining popularity after more than a year of trouble, he created the new and current Charmx channel, simply called Charmx, on July 22, 2017, and on August 11, 2017, he posted his last video, and not long after, the original Charmx era came to an end when his old channel, with 810,014 subscribers, was terminated on August 12, 2017. In November 2017, he made Charmx3, a third channel which is currently focused towards YTP reactions. Karl currently lives in his parents' basement, and usually records videos when they are out of the house. He has a brother who may have nocturnal lagophthalmos. He despises living there, and has made a 2018 resolution to make enough money and move out of the house. To do so, however, he is using YouTube's monetization feature, having to censor (or completely edit out) inappropriate or controversial words/actions in videos to avoid demonetization. Karl then realizes he needs to gather income elsewhere not only from YouTube. So, he works on side projects to earn more money. At the end of 2018, he didn’t manage to get out of the house. He plans to move out next year in 2019, but he most likely won’t due to making only 15 cents out of the side projects. Trivia * Since his main channel has been taken down, Charmx reuploads an old video once in a while, and other archive channels do so as well. * His favorite meme is the "My name is Jeff" meme. * Some of his least favorite memes include the "Big Enough" song scream, the Drake and Josh doorhole meme, WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE!!, the Burger King Foot Lettuce meme, Thanos Car, the "ooh la la" meme, and the Peter falling down meme. However, in some cases, the meme does something that makes Charmx laugh. * He used to be a fan of The Walking Dead. * He has a fan named BenjiXAddictX4Ever who always comments on his videos. * One of his most successful reaction series are YouTube Poops. Over 100+ YTPs of himself have been made by fans. * Recently, he made Charmx3, which will be his main channel when the new "Charmx" account gets taken down. Charmx3 primarily uploads reactions to YouTube Poops. * He is a victim of road rage, and was once involved in a car accident. * Somewhere in about February 2017, he was diagnosed with bronchitis. He has since been cured. * Before his old channel Charmx2 'was taken down, he had amassed 800,000 subscribers. * Most of his fans want him to "'reveal his hair", but he has said time and time again he will do so when ONE of his channels reaches 1,000,000 subscribers. * He is currently in the process of completing a children’s book. He once had a graphic artist who was very inefficient, so he did the graphic art him self. He is currently looking for a procedure to get the book out. * Some of his most iconic quotes are "Hentai is the best anime." and "What am I supposed to SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" * Karl has a companion on his side ever since March 3th 2018. His companion is Captain America, also known as "Cap". He gives his opinions of the video on certain reactions videos. His wife took his kids. * He has a fan who has dedicated an entire channel to him which formerly reuploaded some of Charmx's older videos, including some of his first-ever videos from his CharmxGames channel. The channel is called CharmxFanChannel/CFC. He makes Charmx memes and YouTube Poops nowadays. * When he drinks coffee, he drinks it with a straw. * Charmx used to have a dwarf rabbit named Joey, but he later died in 2018. * On March 18th, 2019, he revealed that his grandfather had passed away from Alzheimer's disease. * On September 14th, 2019, Charmx revealed he was dyslexic, which may be the reason why he always seems to botch words. Zucchini King *On Augest 5th 2018, Karl did a video of a huge zucchini and pretending to using it CHARMX ZUCCHINI KING (FULL IMAGE).png|Here's the first appearence of the "Zucchini King" with his yellow zucchini!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztA_Olan7Y4 CHARMX ZUCCHINI KING 2.jpg|Here's Charmx with two zucchinis...they are probably smaller, but he still remains as the "Zucchini King"!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJsdPk0BvVg CHARMX ZUCCHINI KING 3.png|Here's the glorious return of the "Zucchini King" with another big one!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YJA-M3YtyM as a weapon, which he becomes the "Zucchini King". *Four days later, Grandayy asked Charmx for his 1,000,000 subscribers video to make a little scene that Charmx will vote for him like a meme election thing that he's doing. Charmx decided to do a scene with two zucchinis. *On September 24th 2019, Charmx returns being the "Zucchini King" with another big zucchini! Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: September 11, 2017. *200,000 subscribers: December 28, 2017. *300,000 subscribers: April 6, 2018. *400,000 subscribers: July 18, 2018. *500,000 subscribers: October 2, 2018. *600,000 subscribers: January 10, 2019. *700,000 subscribers: June 1, 2019 es:Charmx Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors